sleeplessinstarsongfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers
Contrary to stories and songs, there are only a handful of productive things a man can do when he picks up a sword. Some adventurers are elite criminals who solve problems through less-than-legal means. The factions, governments, wealthy individuals, and even organized crime will subcontract their dirty work to deniable specialists. Some are soldiers fighting for their home, whether they fight to prevent their kingdom from breaking or on behalf of a broken kingdom. Some are magicians seeking research, research and knowledge to fix their mistakes. A power to do terrible things to save countless others. Many adventurers are outcasts, because no-one happy will ever seek to adventure. Through them do we see the struggles of others unfold around us as they fight for the things important to them. Because once you picked up that sword, you ceased to exist. Your hopes and fears no longer important nor relevant. All that you are, all that anyone will ever care about, is the edge of your blade. Or will you be cast aside to fade from memory? The Adventuring Life Being an adventurer is an odd world. You're a creature of circumstance, because rarely does anyone want to be an adventurer. It is an ugly, terrible thing; to take lives, defile maidens and pillage all while doing it for a few gold coins and a promise. Adventurers are loved and hated all throughout the world; if they live long enough, they grow to a place of power and respect born from the trials and struggles they've endured. The circle of well-known adventurers is small, and a place of rivalry. Due to this, most adventurers know one another as fate has a habit of attracting them. Some just see adventurers as parasites with coffers of blood gold. The one thing that drives adventurers away from a normal life is the path of destruction they cause, no matter how unwillingly it may occur. Nobody can foresee the consequences of their good intentions. Types Runner * Runners are adventurers used for running errands, typically cross-country. * They are associated with criminal guilds as they often perform crimes to acquire the items they "run." * The use of the term "runner" came from the idiom that criminal adventurers "run the shadows." * The Wayless Men are a faction of adventurer runners across Starsong, though they are mostly messengers than criminals. Slayer * The most common type of adventurer, Slayers are hired killers of monsters and those who erase problems. * The most famous example are the Wulfhorden, established during the Collision to hunt monsters best. * Some Slayer guilds are focused on one type of monster to eradicate, while others exist for defense. * Any number of adventurer vocations can call themselves a slayer, as most jobs require killing in some degree. Ghouler * Different to Slayers, Ghoulers are experts in pest control. While slayers can be a vanguard force, ghoulers are the cleansing force behind their brute force. * They typically deal with the undead, hence the name. * They often follow hunters and other groups of wanderers to clear dens, pathways and derelicts. * It's not unusual to see paladins, rogues and odd groups form for ghouling. Collector * Collectors are bounty hunters and trackers. * Over the years they have developed devious means to catch their targets in a world rife with magic, often comprised of rogues, waystalkers and all manner of mage. * The Venarium's collectors are the feared Librarians, hunting down heretics across Boletaria. Mancer * Mancers are mages, simply put. * They can be found alone and put into service for a unit or for a township. * Rarely do groups of mages travel together, since they're prone to blowing something up when they put their heads together. * There are several schools and groups of magic across Starsong, as many wizards seek adventure to find the Secrets of the Arcane. Marcher * Marchers are groups of wandering mercenaries. * They can be found in service to lords and criminals alike for their expendable and powerful nature. When quality is of an issue, send in for quantity. * What sets them apart from an average mercenary band is their used of mixed races, vocations and abilities. * They "march" across continents, earning them the name. * The Zhentarim are a massive network-guild of marchers across Dawnforge, but are disrespected by most as they are proudly "anti-adventurer," known for a Join or Die approach. Dungeoneer * The most sought-after of all adventurers, Dungeoneers are the high-risk high-reward breed, who relish danger and take all they can carry. * They are privy to searching and clearing dungeons, retrieving the goods they find within. * Of course they are also privy to keeping the goods they find within. * Dungeoneers are the hardest to find as they need a mixed set of skills and no fear of death. * Dungeoneers are essentially celebrities of the adventuring world, earning them fans and enemies alike. Their wealth, talent and standing in the social sphere paints them a target. The Adventurer's Code Some folk believe adventurers only believe in gold, while the intelligent ones believe that they adhere to an ancient code. Truth is, there is no code, but professional honour and personal conduct is what separates them from the monsters they hunt. The short version of the Adventurer's Code is "Watch your back, aim true, save your spells, and never ever cut a deal with a dragon." '''The Contract - '''Never work for free. It's professional courtesy to complete the contract and return the payment if you fail. All adventurers should adhere to another adventurer's contract to not poach their goal. '''More Than Ghosts - '''Adventurers are all stuck in this life together, and you never know why they are what they are. Avoid killing fellow adventurers no matter the cost. '''Know Man from Monster - '''The line between what makes one human and what makes one monster is a thin line indeed. Know the difference. '''Grudges Don't Pay - '''Only enjoy it when you collect a bounty on the guy who screwed you over. '''Neutrality - '''Try not to get involved with politics, they'll complicate you. Keep an open mind. '''No Dragons - '''Never ever cut a deal with a dragon. Some don't hunt dragons out of respect for one of the primordial races who have already lost everything else. Dragons face extinction, and maybe that's fine. '''Sanctity of Life - '''Mortals, even monsters, are not all enemies. Know when to use a sword, spell or your words. Taking a sentient life is something you can never take back. '''Get the Mage - '''Kill the fucking mage first. Category:Factions